


Marmalade

by epeolatry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeolatry/pseuds/epeolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have yet another argument and resolve it the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynchy8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/gifts).



> Written for Lynchy8's prompt: E x R angry sex could be cool. Bottom!Jolras, R just holding him down (maybe over a table? Tables are good...) and fucking the sass right out of him

"God dammit Enjolras! Is there nothing you can't turn into a fucking political crusade?"

 

Marmalade. They were arguing about _marmalade_. No, not arguing, they argued frequently enough and it never felt like this, this had descended into a plain old screaming match. They argued frequently but it was rare that they both lost their tempers like this, and even in his anger Grantaire could hear a tiny voice in the back of his head urging him to think of how stupid it all was, how bad he would feel later that he'd lost his rag with Enjolras over _marmalade_.

 

"If you'd just bought fair trade-"

 

"Maybe if you did the shopping once in a while-"

 

"I absolutely refuse to use a product which-"

 

"Fine! Fine, the fucking marmalade is going in the bin, happy? Oh wait, no you aren't because now that's contributing to food waste! Shall I spoon feed it to orphans then responsibly recycle the jar? I bet even that wouldn't be good enough for you. Fuck this."

 

Grantaire stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Enjolras alone with an angry flush high on his cheeks. For a moment the blonde considered pursuing his sulking partner, then he sighed and gave in to the little voice in the back of his own head urging him to just let it lie, it was a silly thing to argue so heatedly over. He supposed it was less to do with the marmalade and more to do with the fact that he hadn't been around much lately. The new internship had him running in circles day and night, and though it was paid it was a pittance, leaving Grantaire to not only cover most of their shared expenses but also take care of the more mundane aspects of living together - food shopping for one. He sighed again as he put away the last of the shopping - including the marmalade - then flipped on the kettle.

 

Time to make amends. The escalation of the fight may have not been entirely his fault but the instigation of it certainly had been and if he had learned anything from six months of living with Grantaire it was compromise. He refused to compromise on his ideals, on his work, on the frequency of the meetings he called in the Musain, or on the amount of room he took up in their shared bookshelf, but he could compromise on this. He could compromise on marmalade.

 

He left the teabag in Grantaire's longer than in his own and added less milk, knowing that Grantaire liked his tea strong. He even made sure to use Grantaire's favourite mug. He placed both mugs on the side, took a deep breath, and called out, "'Aire?" He may have been learning to compromise, but it didn't come naturally to him.

 

A sulky grumble and a slammed door later Grantaire appeared in the kitchen doorway, "What?"

 

"Tea?"

 

Grantaire's frown remained but he raised an eyebrow, "Is that code for 'I'm sorry for being such a prick and I value your contribution to this household'?"

 

Enjolras tried to frown as well but a smile quirked his lips, "I suppose it is."

 

"Apology acknowledged," Grantaire nodded, taking the proffered tea, "But not accepted. Not until I hear you say the actual words."

 

Enjolras pressed a kiss to Grantaire's forehead and murmured, "I'm sorry for being such a prick."

 

Grantaire finally smiled, "And?" he asked cheekily.

 

Enjolras pressed a kiss to Grantaire's lips, "And your contribution to this household is invaluable."

 

"Close enough," grinned Grantaire, pulling Enjolras into another kiss that quickly grew heated.

 

They broke apart minutes later, both panting and looking disheveled already, Grantaire's fingers having thoroughly mussed Enjolras's hair, and Enjolras's hands having slyly slid up under Grantaire's shirt. Enjolras backed Grantaire into one of the kitchen chairs then sank down to straddle him, whispering lowly in his ear, "Let me make it up to you."

 

Grantaire smiled then groaned as Enjolras began to grind slowly in his lap, both of them half hard already and stiffening quickly under the friction. Enjolras nipped and kissed at Grantaire's neck, his hands deftly undoing the buttons of Grantaire's shirt then sliding it off his lover's shoulders with ease.

 

"Enj... god..." Grantaire moaned, "Please, I wanna-"

 

"Do you want to fuck me?" Enjolras whispered seductively, licking the spot behind Grantaire's ear that he knew drove the dark haired man crazy.

 

" _Yes_ ," replied Grantaire with a depth of longing in his voice that Enjolras rarely heard, "Oh my god yes, as long as you-"

 

"I really, really do," assured Enjolras. It wasn't often that Enjolras bottomed but he was feeling needy after their ridiculous fight and he wanted to let Grantaire take control for once, wanted to show Grantaire how much he loved and needed him.

 

"Up, get up," muttered Grantaire distractedly, grabbing Enjolras's arse and almost lifting the lighter man out of his lap in his hurry. Enjolras sniggered and made to go to their bedroom but Grantaire stopped him, "No, stay here, I'll be back in a sec."

 

Amused, Enjolras waited, ensuring he was completely naked by the time Grantaire returned holding the required supplies and perched on the table, his long legs spread and his cock stiff.

 

"Fuck," Grantaire swore, his eyes wide.

 

"That's the idea," purred Enjolras. Immediately they both burst into laughter at the hackneyed old line and Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand, pulling him into a happy kiss and wrapping his bare legs around R's waist, drawing him in tight. One of Grantaire's hands fisted in thick blonde hair while the other found its way between their two bodies and began to slowly stroke his lover’s cock. Enjolras moaned, his eyes sliding shut even as his hands scrabbled to undo Grantaire's jeans, delighted to find that his boyfriend had foregone underwear that morning. They were stroking each other in time, their breathing ragged, until Grantaire whispered, "Shit, wait... Gimme one - _god!_ \- one sec..."

 

Reluctantly Enjolras stopped, letting Grantaire kick off his jeans. Grantaire then easily picked up the blonde, eliciting an embarrassing squeak of surprise from Enjolras, who found himself set back on his feet now facing the table. "Spread 'em," growled Grantaire behind him, nudging his legs apart, and Enjolras braced his hands on the table as he followed the command. He yelped as Grantaire delivered a sharp slap to his arse, then whined needily as he did it again. A moment later a cold, slick finger was probing at his entrance and he forced himself to relax into the touch, pushing his arse out invitingly and moaning as he was breached.

 

"Slut," chuckled Grantaire as Enjolras's moans increased in frequency and volume the more fingers he fucked him with.

 

"Only for you," Enjolras managed to gasp as the third finger slid inside him, stretching him like he hadn't been in months and feeling oh so good despite the burn that came with it.

 

"Ready?" Grantaire breathed heavily, sounding like he was having trouble controlling himself.

 

"Yeah," Enjolras confirmed, rutting his hips back eagerly, "Yeah, come on."

 

Grantaire slid into him in one slow, easy movement, both of them groaning in harmony at the feeling. Grantaire mumbled something about Enjolras always being so tight as the blonde gritted his teeth at Grantaire's withdrawal then sharp thrust back in. For a few moments they fucked in silence but for the sounds of flesh on flesh and their low, laboured breathing. Grantaire's long, slow thrusts quickly sped up and made Enjolras whimper and press himself back for more.

 

Breathlessly, Enjolras giggled, "I'm actually glad you- _fuck_ \- glad you bought that amoral marmalade."

 

Instantly Grantaire stilled. "Are you fucking serious? _Now?_ "

 

Alarm bells went off in Enjolras’s head and he scrambled to make amends, Grantaire's cock pressing against his prostate not helping the matter, "I meant, shit, I only meant that... this is really, really nice. I like this."

 

It wasn't his most coherent line of reasoning but Grantaire chuckled darkly behind him, "You like the make up sex?"

 

Enjolras latched onto the life raft thrown to him, "Yes! Yes I really like the make up sex. Now could you please just move? Please?"

 

Grantaire slid out with excruciating slowness, making Enjolras whine loudly, before slamming back in with all the force he could muster, grunting, "I prefer angry sex myself," as Enjolras whimpered beneath him.

 

"It's more passionate," he punctuated his remarks with harsh slams of his hips, his tone remaining maddeningly conversational as Enjolras writhed and began to fall apart, "It suits you better. Boy, does this suit you! You're so gorgeous all spread out for me. But you're right. You were a real prick earlier. I'm getting angry just thinking about it. _In fact_ ," he grabbed both of Enjolras's delicate hands in his own rough ones and pinned them to the table above the blonde's head, holding his partner down and pushing himself deeper as he went on, "I don't think you really were sorry earlier, were you?"

 

"Yes, yes!" cried out Enjolras, adoring this new dominant side of Grantaire as he allowed his body to go pliant under the onslaught of hard, deep thrusts that made the table quake with the violent action. His wrists hurt where Grantaire held them in a tight grip and his chest was pressed to the bare wood of the juddering table, every ache a joy as his lover pounded into him again and again.

 

"You're not sorry 'til I say you are," growled Grantaire, beginning to pant from the exertion of the harsh fucking but not letting up his pace even as Enjolras cried out desperately.

 

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, god yes!" chanted Enjolras, barely able to catch his breath as R slammed into him, his own orgasm coiling hot in the pit of his stomach, close but not quite there yet, "Yes, please, sorry, yes!"

 

"Are you sorry?" panted Grantaire, biting savagely at Enjolras's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry!" cried out Enjolras.

 

"Yes, I think you are," conceded Grantaire at last, wrapping a hand around Enjolras' leaking cock and pumping him to climax.

 

"I'm sorry, I love your marmalade!" Enjolras howled as he came, Grantaire's hips pistoning in and out of him a moment longer until he too came with a shout.

 

They collapsed over the table together, sweaty and panting. Grantaire stroked Enjolras's curls tenderly as he came back to himself, the blonde smiling lazily up at him. Then suddenly Grantaire dissolved into giggles.

 

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked, his head cocked to one side.

 

"You," sniggered Grantaire, sitting up and helping Enjolras to his feet, " _You_... 'I love your marmalade'! Is there a website somewhere for weird shit people say when they come? Because that should be top of the list!"

 

Enjolras giggled too, a little embarrassed, "You made me say it!"

 

"I love you," Grantaire murmured, pulling Enjolras into a sticky hug.

 

"I love you too," Enjolras replied serenely, " _And_  your marmalade."


End file.
